Your so cool!
by CloudyAgain
Summary: Gakupo dosn't like Kaito, He hates how he acts like a 10 year old, he hates how he always tries to get along with every. He especially hates how cute he is. Warning:Yaoi boyxboy, bad language. Dont like dont read :3, Rated M for future chapter.
1. Your so fucking cool!

Summary: Gakupo dosn't like Kaito, He hates how he acts like a 10 year old, he hates how he always tries to get along with every. He especially hates how cute he is.

Pair: GakupoxKatio :3

Warning: Smex :3, Yaoi(BoyxBoy), Forced sex(luls all around), Tempation (More Lulz), Ice cream :^)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. :I

NOTE: Because im listening to and i was watching a movie that shot the idea right in mah face xD!

'Hate that guy' The long purple haired man thinks to himself.  
>'Acting so cool.' He glared at him while watching him smiling and laughing talking to Luka. They were eating ice cream in a bowl. She looked down at the bowl and looked at Katio's mouth, "Idiot! I didn't even get any!" She got up and grabbed Kaito's scarf and Kaito was laughing and apoligizing, "Im sorry! I'll buy some more ( =w=; )" Luka let go and sat back down in her chair, "Fine go gets some. But your paying for it." She pouted and looked straight at Gakupo, "Eggplant, go with him.".<p>

Gakupo was sitting on the couch glaring at Katio, "Why? Can't Kagamine go with him?" He whined, "Luka-chan, I dun want to go with him." He whined again. Luka raised from her chair and grabed his hair that was tied up, "Go now." She said in a devilish tone. The purple haired samurai felt a shiver go down his spine.

The blue haired ice cream lover and the purple haired samurai where walking down the street to the locale super market, Passing by a few girls in highschool uniforms squeeling and asking for pictures, They giggled and it made Kaito blush which made Gakupo's eye twitch. He roughly grabbed his scarf, "Come on you idiot, I wanna go home." Kaito rushed back to Gakupo's side, Gakupo released the scarf. "Sorry Gakupo-san, I was just being nice." He smiled at Gakupo. 'What a idiot. Acting so cool and nice infront of everyone he sees.' Gakupo glared.

After leaving the store Kaito was humming, "I spent all my money on ice cream again." He smiled and chuckled. He was carrying a bag of Haagen Daz ice cream up to his cheast humming. Gakupo snapped and push him into the nearest alley.

"You think your so fucking cool." He shouted at the shocked blue hair man pushing him into a dark corner. "You act like your 10 years old, What are you trying to do to me?" Kaito starred at the man infront of him. "You can walk home by yourself." Kaito was shocked at what just happend, 'Gakupo-san? What was he talking about?' He didn't know why but he felt hurt.

He felt like crying.

Authours Notes: :3 That was just a preview, I will have the rest of the story up in the next chapter xD! Don't worry it'll get spicy and hot x3  
>Spot the bad spelling and win a "Perfection Freak" trophy xD<p>

Early warning, SMEX IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, That means Yaoi(manxman) don't like dont read!


	2. Your so fucking cute!

Warning: Smex :3, Yaoi(BoyxBoy), Forced sex(luls all around), Temptation (More Lulz), Masturbation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. :I

NOTE: OMG, Its sexy time, LET IT BEGIN! (And less typos xD)

When Kaito entered the door Miku greeted him (sort of), "What did you do to Gakupo-san?" She asked. Kaito paused and looked down at the floor, "I dont know... " Kaito held the bag of ice cream to his chest, "He got mad at me." Miku starred at the hurt Kaito hand on her hip, she sighed then patted his back, "It alright! " She smiled, then Rin jumped out of no where wearing her usual Going-out with Miku clothes. The shirt was frilly and she always wore a skirt.

Kaito didn't even noticed the sun was going down, and that it took him two hours old walking in circles to get home.

"Miku-chan, We have to go before the movie starts!" she shouted. "Wait lemme get my sweater! " Miku went running intot he living room. Picking up a sweater from the blue couch. Rin opened the door and lead Miku out the door, a black car pulled up and Miku entered. Before following her down the steps into the car Rin said to Kaito, "Gakupo-san is upstairs in his room, Len-kun went with Luka-chan to the market to buy more food. " She smiled then left into the car.

Kaito was sitting on the couch, wearing his usual clothes and sitting down with a tub of ice cream. He was watching a weird anime on T.V. There was even a few jokes that were to his liking but he didn't laugh. He was thinking too hard about what happened this after noon with Gakupo.

'What was he talking about? I'm always nice.' He thought to himself eating his ice cream. He got up and put the half empty ice cream back into the freezer that only contained 2 more tubs of ice cream and a package with a frozen fish in it, 'Hmm, That's why Luka went shopping.'

He was walking up the stairs, humming around and making that calm face he usually has on, He turned to his right, There was two doors on the right side of the dark hallway. One was The bathroom and Kaitos room. He was about to enter the first door to his room but he heard a noise. It was coming from Gakupo's door. 'I shouldn't snoop around Gakupo-san's door...' He remembered how mad Gakupo was at him, 'If I bother him he's gonna be more mad at me.' He was about to enter his room when Gakupo came storming into the hall, "Kaito... " He said, his face covered in sweat.

"G-Gakupo!" Kaito's face turned bright red and he began to sweat, "U-um..." Kaito knew why he was blushing so hard. Gakupo's hair was down and he wasn't wearing his usual clothes. He didn't have a shirt on exposing his bare chest. He was fairly built and had a faint six pack, and he was wearing purple boxers. It was the first time he seen Gakupo half naked, It's usual Len coming out of the bathroom in the middle of the night wearing his night shorts, or Luka with her hair tied up and wearing a bra and short sleeping shorts with Tako-Luka on them, and sometimes Rin with only panties on.

"Im sorry." Kaito turned around as fast and he can to go and hide in his room but a sudden hand on his arm stopped him, "Kaito." Gakupo took a step forward and kissed Kaito. Katio's eye grew wide, he wanted to pull away but something about this kiss made him feel stuck. After a few more seconds Katio was shocked to feel Gakupo's tongue slither past his lips. He was frozen, 'What? Why is he!' was all he would think, Gakupo began to play around with Kaitos tongue. He would rub it and then suck on his bottom lip, making Kaito moan. After a long erotic kiss he finally pulled away. A string of saliva connecting they're lips, he was only a couple inches away from Katios face.

"Gakupo!" Kaito blushed hard, making the man in front of him glared with a sweaty aroused but mad look on his face. "You... " He forced out. "Gakupo why? D-did yo-?" Kaito was suddenly pushed into his room. Kaito's room wasnt very big. It was pretty small. It had a futon but a bed frame that made it a foot off the ground,a couple of ice cream plushies, and a laptop on a small desk. Gakupo roughly shoved him onto his bed, gGakupo! Why are you doing this? h Kaito shouted, sounding hurt and sad. Gakupo leaned forward and began to suck on Katio's neck. Kaito moaned at the feeling, "G-gakupo... " He managed to say. Gakupo began to zip down Kaito's jacket.

"How cute, you don't wear a shirt under this. " He chuckled. Kaito felt embarassed because he wasn't as built as the samurai was, he always ate but he never really gained any weight, Only a few pounds hear and there but still.

Gakupo began to suck on Kaito's nipples, which made him moaned even louder. 'Gakupo's tongue...' he thought to himself. His mind was everywhere, but wasn't focused on one thing, he felt his pants become tight. "How adorable." Gakupo smiled, "Your getting hard aren't you? " He smiled at Kaito. Kaito began to feel hot, as if he were gonna melt. Why did he feel that way? Especially when he's a... a virgin.

Kaito was always a outstanding guy and he always had girls freak out over him, but he was afraid. He was afraid it would hurt, or the person he was doing it with would hate it and he's be known as 'The-guy-who-can't-have-sex', but he didn't expect his first time to b with a guy! A guy! Especially a guy like Gakupo. Who was always loving and caring, but mean and dark towards him.

gKaito. h Gakupo looked up at Katio. Staring him with serious eyes. gAre you a virgin? h Kaito's face went red. He didn't want to tell Gakupo that he never went inside a women, or worse. No one ever went inside him! "N-No! " He shouted. He was sweaty and red. "I've done it! " Gakupo glared. He began to slide of Kaito's pants, Kaito moaned because it rubbed his erection. "So you know how it feels, right?" He smiled again. "Y-yes." Gakupo knew he was lying, he just wanted to have fun with the virgin Kaito.

Gakupo slid off Kaitos shorts, The blue-haird bishie moaned at the cold air that hit his rock hard erection. Then the samurai began to stroke it, playing with it. Teasing Katio. gGakupo! h He moaned loudly, "What if Luka...Len! " he moaned louder when Gakupo sped up movement. After a while Kaito finally let it all our, into Gakupos big, yet gentle hands. Kaito was panting. Masturbating felt good when he did it, but when Gakupo did it, it felt even better. "Kaito." Kaito looked at the man infront of him. gI want you. h Kaito's sweaty blushy face went even redder. "N-no!" He panicked he knew it would hurt, it hurt when everyone did it the first time, don't ask how he knew that, high school gossip is weird.

"Please. " Gakupo starred into Katios eyes. He couldn't say no. "Oh...okay"

"Come closer " Gakupo spoke. Kaito felt weird. He kind of wanted to do it with Gakupo. He was glade that his first time would be with his friend, or close house mate. He didn't know if Gakupo considered him as a friend. Gakupo leaned towards Kaito. Kaito was on his knees, He was over Gakupo, Gakupo was sitting cross legged.

Kaito was surprised to see how big Gakupo's penis was. Kaito felt weird. Of course his was a good size, but Gakupo's was bigger than his.

Gakupo began to enter. Kaito whimpered a little. "Ow... " the head was in. Kaito felt pain, but when Gakupo slowed down he felt better, and Gakupos gentleness made it feel better. "Gakupo! " He moaned. All of Gakupo was inside him. "Are you okay?" He said in a soft tone. Kaito nodded his head, Kaito now knew that Gakupo knew he was a virgin, or wasn't anymore, thanks to Gakupo. Gakupo put his hands on Kaitos hips and began to move him. Kaito moaned loud, he never felt anything like this before. It wad hot and it felt like he was gonna melt. He wrapped his arms around Gakupos neck. His arms dissapearing into his long purple hair. Gakupo began to move faster which made Kaito pant. Kaito felt like he was dissapearing, into a world with just him and Gakupo.

"I-hm, c-cumming... " Kaito closed his eyes. He came. The sticky thick white fluid covered his stomach, and he got some on Gakupo too. He felt embarassed. He didn't mean to get it on Gakupo. The samurai moaned out, "Im cumming..." One last deep thrust and he came into Kaito. Kaito made a cute, unpleased face. Gakupo lifted Kaito off him and carried him into the bathroom.

Kaito was returned back into the really world with a splash of warm water on his face. "Wash yourself up. " Kaito was stripped and he was inside the pink bathroom that was filled with steam. 'I!' he thought, 'Had sex with Gakupo!' He remembered. He must of blacked out, after all, he was exhausted. He remembered the touch, the feeling, of Gakupo. He sank into the water. His hair dripping water. It was quite. He blushed, 'I like you, Gakupo.' he thought to himself.

When Kaito got out of the bathroom he was in his pyjamas. They were blue and had ice cream chibis all over them. He went into his room to find the bed was made. Instead of going straight to bed he went to go see Gakupo. He opened it a little bit and peeked inside. Gakupo was on his laptop. "G-gakupo... " The samurai turned around, "Oh, hey Kaito. " He smiled. Kaito spoke and his face when bright red.

"I know you like me, and... I like you to, that way... " Kaito blushed. Gakupo got up out of his chair and pulled Kaito inside his room.

"Your so fucking cute... h" He glared, then softly went into a smile. "I don't like you... I love you. " He blushed then kissed Kaito. It was long, passionate, and unforgetting.

Kaito felt like crying.


End file.
